


Nisei

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [57]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Nisei

I head straight home after seeing Betsy Hagopian in the hospital. I should call Mulder. I should go to the office and tell him what I've learned. But I need to process it myself first. So many thoughts are running through my head at the moment that I don't think I'd be able to give him a coherent account anyways. All I can think of is my abduction. The scar at the back of my neck. The tiny computer chip that sits in the back left corner of my desk drawer at home. Women I've never met before who know me. Dying women. Cancer.

Upon opening the door of my apartment, I am greeted by an excited ball of fur, jumping at my legs and dancing around my feet. And for just a moment I forget everything. I scoop Queequeg up into my arms and hug him, avoiding most of his kisses, but he manages to land a few. I attach his harness and leash and take him outside for a walk around the block. My mind wanders as he leads me, sniffing everything he can reach and peeing on the things he deems worthy. All I can see is Betsy Hagopian lying in that hospital bed, near death. I run into a neighbour, who is circling the block with his dog in the other direction. As we exchange small talk, our dogs growl subtly before coming to a truce and sniffing each other's behinds. It is only after we part that I realize I've forgotten my neighbour's name. He used to ask me out. The first time, I declined because I was on my way out of town for a case with Mulder. The second time was not long after my abduction and I wasn't feeling up to it. The next two times were both interrupted by Mulder--one was a phone call and the other was him showing up unannounced. Since word spread through the building that my sister died in my apartment, he hasn't asked me out again.

Queequeg and I arrive back at home and I don't even remember if he did anything other than pee. I get him his dinner, breathing through my mouth the entire time to avoid the smell of his food. The word cancer keeps flashing through my brain and I can't stomach the thought of food for myself. Once the dog's bowl is empty and he's just chasing it around the kitchen licking it, I head to the bathroom to shower. I take my makeup off and undress quickly, avoiding looking at myself in the mirror. If I look I know I'll see something. Something...off. Something that contradicts the fact that I feel perfectly healthy. The water is too hot, but I leave it that way, allowing the small shower to fill with steam. I purposely try to put everything out of my mind and it isn't until I find myself tearing up that I realize I've failed at it. Hurrying through the rest of my shower, I wrap my hair in a towel and dry off. I dress in pyjamas, and make myself a chamomile tea. After retrieving the computer chip from the back of my desk drawer, I place it on the coffee table and sit on the couch. I drink my tea and stare at the little implant, though I can barely make it out from only a few feet away. I largely ignore Queequeg's attempts to drag me into play. Eventually he settles in beside me, stretching out along the length of my thigh and turning his belly up to me. I scratch at his belly, drink my tea, and stare. Once the tea is gone, I deposit the cup on the table and replace it with the phone receiver. I think about calling Mulder, but don't. 

Some time later I am startled awake by the phone ringing in my hand. I look at it, wondering where it got the nerve to make such a noise, and then set it down. I know it's him, and now that his voice is just the press of a button away, I have no words to speak. I wait while my pre-recorded message plays, there is a beep, and then he's there. "Hey Scully, it's me. I was just wondering how your meeting with Betsy Hagopian went. I've got a lot to tell you too. I've had a hell of a night, to say the least. I think I almost ended up with hypothermia. Anyways, I'm at home if you want to give me a call. Or else I'll see you in the morning." A click, and he's gone.

Tears come to my eyes and I cover my face with my hands. One sob escapes me, surprising both myself and Queequeg. He rights himself on all fours instantly and climbs onto my lap, all sad eyes and concern, nosing at my hands to get to my face. Because I can't rationalize tears for no definite reason, I stop them. I wipe my face and take Queequeg in my arms, allowing him to lick at my cheek. I take a deep breath and calm myself. "Alright, let's go for a walk and go to bed." Satisfied by my tone of voice that everything is back to normal, the dog springs off my lap and heads to the door. Though it's not in my nature to do so, I take him out in my pyjamas with my trench coat over top. When I pass the neighbour this time, I can barely meet his gaze. We exchange tight-lipped smiles and continue on our respective ways. 

When we get home again, it isn't until I go to wash my hands that I notice I've had my implant in my hand the whole time. I must have picked it up on the way to take the dog out. I know there's most likely nothing to worry about, but I'll feel better once I've talked to Mulder about it in the morning. Maybe we'll figure out a way to help those women. Or at least find out what's causing their cancer. I set the implant on the table again and lie on the couch. Queequeg wedges himself in between the back of the couch and my side and, after a sigh disproportionate to his size, I know he's settled in for the night. I turn the TV on and wait for sleep.


End file.
